


Assassin | Seongjoong

by flowerwoo



Series: Grey Diamond [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassination, Cottagecore, Cute Ending, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mention of guns, One Shot, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Slight swearing, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, mainly revolves around Hongjoong, mention of food, mention of gagging, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwoo/pseuds/flowerwoo
Summary: Hongjoong is kind, social and great at planning missions. Seonghwa is cold, intimidating and great at executing. What happens when you put them together?
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Grey Diamond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943770
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	Assassin | Seongjoong

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a month to write because of school and I love procrastinating. It gets better I promise  
> This was inspired by Au/Ra’s “assassin” pls go check it out!!

Hongjoong and Seonghwa were the top agents in the agency. Everyone knew about them and looked up to them, always wanting to know the ways of the agents that were perceived as perfect. They were always being greeted upon stepping into the agency, and even though everyone knew about them, they were different in so many ways.

Hongjoong, the agent with bright, fiery red hair, was always cheerful and kind to the people around him. For his height and physique, one would have never expected for him to be an assassin, a sales manager or weapon designer instead perhaps. When people greeted him, he would smile back and give a cheerful “good morning!” He was a social butterfly and always surrounded by people. Everyone felt comfortable around him and nobody was ever afraid to talk to him. The agent was well known for being careful in his tasks, planning and thinking hard before proceeding.

Seonghwa on the other hand, was tall and lean, He had slicked back hair, a sharp jawline, and extremely defined eyebrows. Everyone knew him by his nickname, “The Black Dragon”, due to his black hair and intimidating looks. When people greeted him, he wouldn’t even budge an inch. The Black Dragon always looked straight as he walked, not giving a care about other people. People also knew him as violent and reckless, relying on his strength to carry out his tasks. He never planned his attacks, focusing on only getting the job done.

Even though they were both the top in the agency, they never once interacted or greeted each other no matter how many times they saw each other. Hongjoong simply thought, _he’s never going to say hello back anyways, so there’s no point in greeting him._ Hongjoong hated Seonghwa’s guts, but the said man had something that intrigued him. Seonghwa, well, he really just never cared and nothing, except the thought of his job, crossed his mind.

One day, the boss, named Jaewon, called them to his office.

Jaewon was the boss of the agency in the district, he managed missions in the agency and sometimes participated in certain missions. He was extremely known for his fighting skills and impeccable memory.

Hongjoong was getting his morning coffee, putting his cardboard cup under the coffee machine when Yeosang came walking into the pantry telling him, “Hyung ah, the boss wants to see you”. Hongjoong leaned back against the countertop and sipped his coffee before tilting his head asking, “Hm? What for?”

“I don’t know, he didn’t tell me anything else”, Yeosang said, continuing to prepare his coffee.

Hongjoong hummed, giving Yeosang a light pat on the back before thanking him and heading out.

Yeosang was Jaewon’s secretary, helping him with his workload and managing things. He was recruited just a few months after Hongjoong. On Yeosang’s first day of work, Jaewon told Hongjoong to show Yeosang around and they’ve clicked ever since.

When Yeosang approached Seonghwa’s office cubicle, Seonghwa was on his phone, leaning back into his large, black leather chair with legs on the table. Yeosang figured Seonghwa was scrolling through his social media. The agent had quite the following on Mist, an app that had been quite popular among people these days. Yeosang knocked on his cubicle door and cleared his throat before saying, “Seonghwa-ssi. The boss wants to see you”. Seonghwa didn’t respond. Yeosang thought Seonghwa didn’t hear him, so he repeated, “Seonghwa-ssi-“

“I know. Now leave.” Seonghwa said coldly, still not looking up from his phone.

Yeosang left. He didn’t have to be told twice. He hated being around Seonghwa and his dark aura. Jaewon had repeatedly reminded him to not be intimidated by Seonghwa and told him that he was a great person to hang around with, except that he was picky around his friends. Yeosang understood this, but he still disliked being around Seonghwa no matter what Jaewon said. Jaewon and Seonghwa were close, he always heard them speaking informally to each other. Yeosang always wondered _, if Seonghwa can be close to Jaewon, why can’t he be close to others?_ He then remembered that Jaewon knew Seonghwa since almost the start, he was one of the first few agents to be hired by the agency, followed by Hongjoong a few months after. He figured the long time spent together contributed to their closeness.

Hongjoong hummed a tune as he entered the lift, pressing the buttons to close the door headed to Jaewon’s office. The doors were about to shut when suddenly, a hand poked in between the doors. A shriek barely escaped his lips, the sudden action caused him to instinctively step back, getting ready to fight back the danger, if any. He paused for a moment, thinking he was about to get kidnapped in the extremely protected agency. But he relaxed as soon as he saw the face that stopped the elevator doors. It was Seonghwa. _The Black Dragon_ , he thought to himself. He had never been this close to Seonghwa. Seonghwa always distanced himself from others and Hongjoong never tried getting close to Seonghwa, knowing his efforts would surely fail. Seonghwa stood close to the elevator buttons and pressed the buttons to shut the door while Hongjoong tried to distance himself from Seonghwa as far as possible, leaning against the walls of the elevator. The elevator ride felt like the longest ride Hongjoong had ever taken, aside from the time he went on a roadtrip with his parents. That was easily the worst time of his life. He was so impatient, and he just wanted to go home to complete his science project. This time in the elevator, he felt like dissipating into thin air, or to have the ability to forward time. Just _anything_ to make him not be around Seonghwa. Hongjoong thought to himself, _If I knew this was coming, I would have taken the other elevator._ He cursed a little under his breath, hoping Seonghwa didn’t hear him. Finally, the elevator doors opened. He waited for Seonghwa to be at least 2 meters away from him before finally stepping out of the elevator, letting out a relieved sigh. He watched as he saw Seonghwa walk towards the boss’s office, praying Seonghwa would change directions. Hongjoong silently walked behind Seonghwa, continuing to keep his distance. He stopped walking when Seonghwa stopped in front of the boss’s office. Seonghwa turned around to face Hongjoong and walked towards him, stopping right in front of Hongjoong and lowering himself such that they were face-to-face, “Stop following me you midget.”

“I’m not following you-” Hongjoong was terrified, he knew he would have cried on the spot if Seonghwa was screaming at his face instead of saying it with intimidation.

“The boss will see the both of you now,” Yeosang spoke, pushing open the office doors for them to enter. Upon hearing that, Seonghwa glared at Hongjoong one last time before entering the office, hands in his pockets. Hongjoong rushed into the office, mouthing a “thank you” as he passed by Yeosang. Yeosang smiled back at him, closing the office door.

When Hongjoong entered the office, he saw Seonghwa leaning against the wall furthest from where he was standing. Hongjoong greeted Jaewon and walked to stand in a place far from Seonghwa yet close enough to Jaewon such that he could hear him. “You must be wondering why I called the _both_ of you here today”, Jaewon said, leaning his crossed arms against the table. Hongjoong nodded. Seonghwa was out of Hongjoong’s sight, not allowing him to see Seonghwa’s response, but he figured he didn’t do anything. _Probably just staring back at the boss_ , he thought. Jaewon cleared his throat before continuing, “well, there is a really, and I mean _really_ troublesome man near the edge of town that’s causing a lot of trouble and I need you two-“, pointing to Hongjoong then Seonghwa, “-to stop him. Once, and for all.” He finished, before leaning back into his chair.

“Wait. Us?” Hongjoong pointed to himself and then to Seonghwa and back again, eyes wide in shock. “Why? Why not just Seonghwa-ssi? He’s strong enough by his own.” Hongjoong could feel Seonghwa’s strong gaze glaring at him as he said that.

“Not this man, he’s been on the run for years now. He’s a well-known thief, known for his booby traps and smart tactics. We’ve been trying to take him down over and over again, even our best agents couldn’t take him down. He went missing for a few years but we’ve just got news that he’s back. With twice the manpower. So, we need the _both_ of our top agents to take them down”

“Argh fine. But why _me_? Why not some other top agent?”

“Because you have the skills to plan, and he has the skills to execute your plans. Now shoo! Yeosang will provide you guys with everything you need.”

Hongjoong saw Seonghwa roll his eyes as he exited the office. Oh boy, was Hongjoong in for a ride.

Once Hongjoong got the material ready, he gathered it and headed to Seonghwa’s cubicle. He never noticed how close their cubicles were, it only took him a few turns around the office to get there. “Okay so,” he said, dumping all the material onto Seonghwa’s table which earned him a glare.

“Get your shit off my table,” Seonghwa growled.

“No. We need to discuss about the plan.” Hongjoong said as Seonghwa watched him pull out some papers from his pile. He turned around to face Seonghwa, reaching out his hand in hopes of Seonghwa finding him friendly. “By the way, my name’s Hongjoong, I already know your name so you don’t need to introduce yourself,” he smiled.

“I already know your name,” Seonghwa glared.

“Wow that’s nice”, Hongjoong mumbled. “Ahem,” he cleared his throat and straightened himself. “Okay great! Let’s start,” he said, turning around to retrieve the papers from his pile.

“Aha! Here it is! The floor map!” Hongjoong smiled as he pinned the paper onto Seonghwa’s magnetic whiteboard.

“What plan is there to talk about? We just sneak in, beat that dude up and that’s the end of it.” Seonghwa said, grabbing a pink lollipop from his table and unwrapping it, sticking it into his mouth.

“No. You see, this male in particular is extremely strong and has high defenses.” Hongjoong tried gesturing towards the map on the board, trying to get Seonghwa’s attention.

“I’m probably stronger than him though” Seonghwa smirked, playing with a loose hair strand.

“Maybe.” Hongjoong shrugged. “But I doubt that. You heard what the boss said, even the top agents couldn’t capture him. So we have to come up with a plan that defeats him once and for all”, he said as he walked towards Seonghwa to get the pencil behind Seonghwa’s back.

Seonghwa showed a face of disgust, scrunching his brows, “Why do I have to listen to _you_?” He said as he took the lollipop out of his mouth and pointed it towards Hongjoong.

“Because the boss said that have the skills of planning the attacks and _you_ ,” He spun around to point the pencil towards Seonghwa, “have the skills of executing plans. Now stop being a baby and let’s get this over and done with so we never have to talk to each other again. I hate the aura that you are currently giving out. Actually, it’s the same dark aura you always give out.” And with that, he spun back around to focus on the floor map he had laid out.

“So we go from here… then we… so you can…“

Seonghwa swore on god he was trying to focus. He crossed his heart. He really was trying his absolute best to focus on Hongjoong, but it was just so, so difficult. Listening to Hongjoong talking was just so painfully boring and as much as he hated to admit it, Hongjoong had a pretty sweet voice, and it was making him sleepy.

“Okay and then done! We defeat them and we never have to talk to each other again! Any questions?” Hongjoong finished as he crossed his arms smiling, feeling proud of his plan.

“Yeah one question, how are we going to fit in the vents again?” Seonghwa asked as the chair swayed when he leaned further into it.

“That wasn’t even in the plan! Were you even listening?” Hongjoong furrowed his brows and stomped his foot in frustration, hands swaying at his sides.

“Yeah yeah yeah” Seonghwa waved his hands, implying “don’t worry about it”

“Okay then.” Hongjoong nodded his head towards Seonghwa and leaned against the table. “Explain the plan. Go ahead, I’m waiting”

Seonghwa paused, earning a eyebrow raise from Hongjoong. “Fine, you got me. Sorry midget, I lost you halfway” Seonghwa raised his hands in a surrendering action, spinning his chair around.

Hongjoong was surprised at how playful Seonghwa was, he was usually cold and quiet. He never expected Seonghwa, easily one of the most terrifying agents in the agency, to act this way.

Hongjoong massaged his temples, trying to process how he ended up in this situation. “First of all, please don’t call me midget. I’m just a few centimeters shorter than you, you know. Second, are you seriously telling me I spent fifteen minutes explaining our plan and you didn’t even get one piece of information?!

“Hm, oh right I just remembered. We smoke them, correct?”

Hongjoong let out a loud and heavy sigh.

“See? At least I got one piece of information” Seonghwa smiled around his lollipop. Hongjoong thinks that might have been the first time he has ever seen Seonghwa smile, even if it was a cocky one.

They then spent the next hour going through the plan again, Hongjoong making sure Seonghwa repeated after him after every sentence.

_The day of the plan_

The day finally came, Hongjoong and Seonghwa were getting ready in the equipment room. Hongjong was putting on a white bodysuit while Seonghwa was wearing a black one, standing in front of a shelf in the corner pickinng a gun to bring along. He eventually chose a black hand carry gun and turned towards Hongjoong, looking him up and down.

Hongjoong noticed him, “what?”, he questioned.

“Nothing. Just realized you look good in a bodysuit. You should wear black though, that way we won’t stand out”, he said, turning back towards the shelf to grab another handgun.

“Here, catch”, he said, tossing the gun to Hongjoong who got startled but thankfully caught the gun.

“Hm not bad. Nice reflexes.” Hongjoong caught a smirk. “You ready?”

“Of course,” Hongjoong faked a smile. Usually he wouldn’t be too shaken but this time since he was going with Seonghwa, a person whom he wasn’t very familiar with despite the many meetings trying to get Seonghwa to understand the plan. Seonghwa was unpredictable. Making Hongjoong uneasy, though he tried not to show it.

“Cool. Let’s go,” Seonghwa cocked his head towards their ride.

Once they’ve buckled in and loaded their things, they left the agency and headed off to complete their mission.

The place they arrived at was dimly lighted, not bright enough to be noticed but bright enough to see their surroundings. “Okay, remember the plan?”, Hongjoong turned to Seonghwa, praying he remembered and that his efforts weren’t wasted.

“Hm? Wait what?” Seonghwa turned back to him, tilting his head like a puppy in confusion. Hongjoong’s eyes widened.

“Are you serious?! Please tell me you’re kidding,” he sighed, looking at Seonghwa, eyes almost begging.

“Haha yes yes of course I’m kidding, chill out midget. Besides, we have our walkie-talkies with us remember?”, Seonghwa reminded, pulling out the walkie-talkie from behind his back, dangling it in front of Hongjoong.

“Oh my god, stop playing around! It’s not funny! Also, I told you to stop calling me midget”, he gave Seonghwa a slap on the back and turned around to try to focus on the mission.

“it was funny! Man, you should have seen your face,” Seonghwa turned back, looking in the same direction as Hongjoong.

After a few moments, Hongjoong started moving and gesturing for Seonghwa to follow him “Okay come on, coast is clear.”

They got pass the security easily, Seonghwa took out the guards silently and efficiently using his choke hold. And Hongjoong used his taser to help with extra guards along the way.

They managed to reach the main office, where the “troublesome male” was. Also, where there were _twice_ as many guards as the entrance. Thankfully, they came prepared. With a silent head nod, they both understood each other and put on their gas masks. Hongjoong signaled using his fingers _1,2,3_ , and threw the bomb of sleeping gas into the corridor where it was filled with guards. Taking them out in one shot. Seonghwa and Hongjoong silently creeped pass the unconscious bodies, careful not to cause any loud noises. When they made it to the front of the office, they looked at each other again, eyes signaling “I’m ready” and got to their positions. Hongjoong waited awhile for Seonghwa to disappear out of his sight before slamming the office doors open, eyes focusing on his target.

“Well, if it isn’t Kim Hongjoong. The top agent of AZ agency”, the theif said as he lit up a cigarette, puffing out smoke.

“Wait, you know who I am? How?”, Hongjoong continued pointing his gun towards the boss, always ready to take action.

“I have my sources”, the thief stood up, making Hongjoong getting more alert.

“Tell me,” he cocked the gun, threatening him.

“Hm. How about-“, the theif didn’t get to complete his sentence, before a loud _bang_ was echoed through the room.

“Dude. I told you on _my_ signal,” Hongjoong pointed to himself and looked up to where Seonghwa was hiding in the shadows.

“Yeah ooops! I got impatient,” Seonghwa shrugged.

“I was just about to get answers from him!”

“Oh well, what’s done has been done. Let’s not cry over spilled milk, shall we? Let’s go”, he patted Hongjoong’s shoulder as he walked towards the exit, assuring him.

Hongjoong had to admit, even though he was impressed at just how fast Seonghwa finished the job, he still didn’t like the fact that Seonghwa acted on his own instead of following his plan. The said theif didn’t manage to complete answering Hongjoong.

Upon entering the agency, Jaewon greeted them. “Hongjoong and Seonghwa-ssi! I’ve heard that you both defeated the theif! The cleanup team is on the way, thank you for your hardwork”, he said as he gave the both of them a tight squeeze on the shoulder before heading out the door. They watched as the boss left before Hongjoong turned to Seonghwa, “well this is it. It was horrible working with you and I hope we ever have to see or work with each other again.” He gave a quick smile and salute to Seonghwa before Seonghwa stepped in front of him, crossing his arms blocking Hongjoong.

“You really dislike me so much that you wanna get rid of me already?”, Seonghwa asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yes, now please step out of the way before I stomp on your feet”

“Ha really? How painful can a midgets stomp b- Ow!”

“Hmph”, Hongjoong huffed before briefly stomping out the room.

The next day as Hongjoong was walking into the office, Yeosang came running after him. “Hey Yeosang, what’s up?” He stopped walking to allow Yeosang to catch his breath.

“The boss wants you in his office” Yeosang said calmly, Hongjoong guessed he didn’t need to catch his breath after all.

“What? Again?” Yeosang watched as Hongjoong’s face turned from content after his morning coffee, to disgust. “I swear if he wants me to work with that stuck-up Park Seonghwa blah blah again, I’m quitting this job” Hongjoong raised his hands, giving up. Yeosang had to hold in a snicker, knowing what was going to happen to the both of them.

Hongjoong paused in front of the office, hearing footsteps from behind. He refused to turn around, praying it would be anyone else except the person he hated the most.

“Hey midget”. _Oh god_. He could recognize the voice from anywhere. Turning around slowly with his eyes closed, he prayed he was plainly imagining things.

“Boo!” Hongjoong opened his eyes to see Seonghwa standing eye to eye. This earned Seonghwa a slap on the head.

“Ah! You scared me why did you do that?!”

“Well I’m sorry, why were your eyes closed in the first place?”

“I was praying.”

“For what?”

“That you wouldn’t be the person that showed up behind me…” Hongjoong rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. “Geez out of all people”, Hongjoong muttered under his breath.

They walked towards Jaewon’s office together, with Seonghwa not greeting him, as usual. Hongjoong thought it was absolutely ridiculous that this guy could get away with anything. 

“Do you two need me to explain why I called the both of you to my office or is it pretty self-explanatory?”

Hongjoong stepped forward, rubbing his hands together. “Please tell me you’re just throwing a party for our previous mission or something, anything else _but_ working together. Pleasee!”

“Well. Sorry to disappoint you Hongjoong but I’m asking the both of you to work together again.” He smiled back to Hongjoong, he really wished his boss was joking right now.

“WHY?! Why out of everyone why us? Or why me?” Hongjoong knew he was embarrassing himself in front of his boss right now, trying to choose work partners. He truly did not want to work with Seonghwa ever again. Seonghwa simply stared at Hongjoong, not caring.

“Why? You two worked so well the other time, why not work together again?”

“Do you know how hard it is to work with him?! Do you?!” Hongjoong was really just about to lose his shit right in front of his boss, over a work partner.

“Unfortunately, yes. But I am your boss and you unfortunately have to work with him again because I’m giving you an order.”

“Hey um guys? You know I’m right in front of you right? If you wanna talk shit about me please talk about it somewhere else.” Seonghwa finally spoke up.

“We’re speaking the truth though, anyways Hongjoong I promise this will be the last mission that you two will be working together. Please just bear with this arrangement for a little bit more. If there’s nothing else, please get to work, I have other matters to attend to.” The boss said as he went back to working on his computer.

The next days of planning the mission went rather smoothly, other than Seonghwa sometimes spilling water and being late to meetings, he kept quiet while Hongjoong was talking and remembered every piece of information Hongjoong told him. He never argued with Hongjoong throughout the whole planning process. They even managed to bond and go out for lunch, learning more about each other. Hongjoong found out Seonghwa’s favorite colour is pink, despite wearing dark colours everyday. Seonghwa found out Hongjoong had a pet duck at his mom’s house. They started to talk more and more everyday, unknowingly getting closer and more comfortable with each other. During the mission, Seonghwa followed Hongjoong’s instructions and never acted on his own. Hongjoong found this sudden change strange, but he never spoke up about it as he was starting to really like this change. Though the fact that he hated Seonghwa still never changed…

The mission was pretty easy, as Hongjoong thought. He didn’t understand Jaewon needed Seonghwa and him to pair up for this mission. They could have done it perfectly individually. _Whatever_ , Hongjoong thought. _As long as I don’t have to work with him ever again, whatever happened in the past, is in the past now._

Days have passed and Hongjoong and Seonghwa have far completed their assigned mission. Everything went back to normal, Seonghwa being cold around the office and going around to execute his missions perfectly, Hongjoong continuing more missions and feeling less stressed as he didn’t have to think about working with Seonghwa. Things weren’t completely back to normal though…

Hongjoong found himself stuck with habits he never even realized he picked up. He would show up to meetings with two coffees in the morning, knowing Seonghwa would show up late to meetings without a morning coffee. Now, he had made two cups of coffee. One for himself, and one for Seonghwa. But Seonghwa was just nowhere to be found. Hongjoong ended up giving the extra cup of coffee to Yeosang, giving an excuse that he accidentally made two. But with making two cups of coffee on “accident” nearly everyday, Yeosang knew something just wasn’t right. However he knew that Hongjoong was currently in the midst of planning a new mission, so he didn’t want to bother Hongjoong right now.

Other than the extra cup of coffee in the morning, Hongjoong started doing things that just weren’t something he would usually do. For example, he started to become more restless, fidgeting in his seat. Yeosang noticed this too and finally spoke up too Hongjoong about it. “Hey Hyung, are you okay? You’ve been acting weird these days, is this mission making you stressed or sick?” He walked up to Hongjoong’s cubicle.

“Hm?” Hongjoong looked up to Yeosang. “What do you mean? I’m fine, just not enough sleep I guess.” He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

“You sure? You’ve done enough work, you could take a break you know?”

Yeosang received a nod of acknowledgement and a light hum from Hongjoong before leaving.

After Hongjoong finished the last bit of his work, he started to think about Yeosang’s words. He knew he was having weird habits, but he didn’t think much about it. He assumed it was just from the stress from planning the next mission. Usually when he was starting to get stressed, Seonghwa would joke around with him or throw a ball in his direction, to try help Hongjoong get his mind off work for a bit. But right now, Seonghwa wasn’t with him. He took a deep breath, and exhaled. Maybe he got too used to Seonghwa’s presence after all, maybe he got comfortable at the fact that there was someone there to annoy him and disagree with him. Even though the thought of Seonghwa didn’t make him gag anymore, he still hated him with his whole heart. At least that’s what his brain told him. But what did his heart say?

More days had passed and Hongjoong had already completed the mission, but things weren’t getting any better. Hongjoong was still being restless, seeming more stressed and out of it. _Things weren’t like this when Seonghwa was around_ , he thought. Things started to get so bad that he decided to talk to the boss and ask whether he could work with Seonghwa again, for his own good.

“Come in. Oh Hongjoong ah what’s up? Can I help you?” The boss looked up from his computer.

“Yeah actually,” Hongjoong smiled sheepishly. “I was wondering…”

“Hm?”

“Um, if you could let me and Seonghwa work together again? But pretend I didn’t say anything, I still don’t like him, don’t get me wrong. I just-“

“Yeah okay.”

“Wait what?” Hongjoong couldn’t believe Jaewon allowed him to do so so easily.

“Yeah I said okay, your next mission will be with Seonghwa then, I’ll ask Yeosang to send you the details.” The boss said as he got out of his seat to pour himself a cup of water.

“Oh great okay thanks. I’ll just- I’ll just go now.” Hongjoong bowed before briskly walking out of the room.

Hongjoong never expected the boss to agree to him for him to work with Seonghwa so quickly, he expected him to be shocked and ask questions about why he suddenly decided to change his mind about working with him. Nevertheless, he chose not to think much about it.

Meanwhile Seonghwa, just a few days after his and Hongjoong’s second mission together, he knew he missed Hongjoong. He wasn’t afraid of admitting this to himself. Without much thinking, he headed to the Jaewon’s office.

“Yo dude.” Seonghwa said as he pushed the door leading to Jaewon’s office.

Hearing footsteps, Jaewon turned his chair towards the door. “Seonghwa we’re at work, you’re supposed to say boss. Come on repeat after me, _boss”_

“Oh shut up, everyone knows what I am to you, and plus you told me that it was okay to speak to you informally.” Seonghwa shrugged, rolling his eyes.

“Okay yes, now why have you come to disturb me? Did I not assign you enough missions?”

“Hm, you’re partly right actually.” Seonghwa sat on the chair in front of Jaewon’s table.

“I want to work with Hongjoong on a new mission.” Seonghwa said calmly.

Upon hearing this, Jaewon sat upright, clearly in disbelief. “What? Doesn’t he hate you or something?”

“Yeah and therefore, don’t assign us a mission unless he asks for it okay? Please? Oh and don’t tell him anything about me meeting you for this, it’ll save me a lot of trouble explaining things thanks.”

“Haha okay Park Seonghwa-ssi~” Jaewon chuckled. He didn’t need Seonghwa to verbally tell him why he so suddenly wanted to work with Hongjoong, despite knowing Hongjoong hated him. They were so close that Jaewon could read and understand him perfectly.

The day after Hongjoong visited Jaewon’s office, he received a call from Yeosang saying that Jaewon wants to meet him. In his office. Again. Hongjoong walked towards Jaewon’s office, feeling excited as he remembers he gets to see Seonghwa more often now. _Wait no no no no no. You hate him_. Hongjoong shook his head, trying to rearrange his thoughts. He didn’t miss Seonghwa. He definitely didn’t.

When he got to Jaewon’s office, Seonghwa was already there and Yeosang ushered them in. Seonghwa gave Hongjoong a small nod and Hongjoong gave him a small smile in return. The moment they entered, Jaewon spoke. “Yes I broke my promise, I’m making you two work together again. I’m sorry.”

Hongjoong whined and rolled his eyes, trying to make it seem that he was as frustrated as possible. He still had to keep up the act that he hated working Seonghwa, even though right now, he was feeling elated. “Why are you whining? You guys-“ And before Jaewon could finish, Seonghwa interrupted him. He grabbed Hongjoong by the shoulders and pushed him out the door, speaking, “Okay we got it! We both hate you by the way, you have to pay us back for breaking your promise.” And with that, Hongjoong and Seonghwa left Jaewon’s office, leaving him sighing at his desk.

“Hey hey! Get your hands off me, why are you pushing me anyways?” Hongjoong brushed his shoulders, stepping away from Seonghwa.

“Whoops, I’m sorry. Just wanted to quickly get out of his office and finish the mission. Right?” Seonghwa started to look slightly down, and Hongjoong could sense that.

“Well not really,” Hongjoong muttered.

“Hm? What did you say?”

“Oh what? Hm nothing. Let’s get started shall we?” Hongjoong cleared his throat before stepping into the elevator, followed by Seonghwa.

The next few days of planning and preparing for the mission went smoothly, Hongjoong realized he felt at ease when he was around Seonghwa and had grown to like Seonghwa more in his absence. The two had started to share more laughter and smiles compared to when they were planning the first two missions.

One day while they were coming back from shooting practice, Seonghwa asked Hongjoong a question. “Hey Joong-ah,” they got close enough as friends and Hongjoong allowed him to call him that.

“Hm?” Hongjoong asked without looking up, packing his things into the locker. Seonghwa stood in front of him, Hongjoong not noticing.

“Do you-“ Seonghwa took a deep breath in, and then out. Hongjoong then looked up at him. Do you wanna go on a date with me?” Seonghwa blurted out. Hongjoong continued looking up at Seonghwa, blinking in disbelief. The room was silent for what felt like an eternity, with Hongjoong staring at Seonghwa and Seonghwa staring at the floor. After which finally, Seonghwa spoke up, “you know what? Forget it, I’m sorry I asked. Please just pretend I never said anything.” He turned and walked a few steps towards the door before Hongjoong grabbed his hand, holding him tightly. When he realized what he did, he quickly let go of Seonghwa’s arm, avoiding looking at Seonghwa’s eyes.

“Yeah. I- I’ll go on a date with you.” Hongjoong continued looking down, not meeting eyes with Seonghwa. He spoke softly, but loud enough for Seonghwa to hear him.

“Ah! Really Hongjoong?! Really?! You’ll go on a date with me?!” Seonghwa shouted as he shook Hongjoong by the shoulders, thinking that Hongjoong was just fooling around with him.

“Yah if you don’t stop, I’ll change my mind.” Hongjoong glared at him.

“Oops- sorry~” Seonghwa took a step back, now looking at Hongjoong with adoration in his eyes; which of course Hongjoong didn’t take notice to.

Hongjoong doesn’t know why he’s here. He’s lying on the sofa in his apartment, scrolling through his social media all dressed up. In fact, he planned on cancelling on Seonghwa last minute. (With a valid and realistic excuse of course) Right now he was waiting for Seonghwa to pick him up. It didn’t take long before he heard a ding. It was a text from Seonghwa, telling him that he was already outside. Hongjoong replied an “ok” and headed out.

When Hongjoong walked out, he spotted Seonghwa leaning on his black tesla that he saw him drive to work everyday. He wore a loose black shirt with white pants, and a beige coat. Hongjoong thought he looked like he just came out of a Korean drama. When he got closer, he realized Seonghwa had his hair down with a centre parting, instead of his swept-up office hair. _Cute_ , he thought. Hongjoong wore a fake denim button up top with black overalls, knowing that they were going to a nearby café. Seonghwa had discussed with him his plans, checking to see what Hongjoong liked and didn’t like. “Hello,” Hongjoong spoke, rocking between his heel and ball of his feet.

“Hello.” Seonghwa cleared his throat. “Should we go now?”

“No Seonghwa, let’s go when the shop closes. Of course! What did you think?”

Seonghwa chuckled. “Jeez midget I was just asking out of courtesy, chill out. Come on let’s go.” He said as he opened the car door for Hongjoong.

The car ride was rather calm, they found themselves talking about work, mostly gossiping about their coworkers. Especially Jaewon.

“Yeah dude! He was such a weakling, I always had to protect him”

Hongjoong laughed loudly, Seonghwa loved seeing this side of Hongjoong. This carefree, smiley Hongjoong. He loved it especially when Hongjoong wasn’t nagging at him. Before they knew it, they had already reached their designation.

“Wait wait wait.” Seonghwa told Hongjoong. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and walked past the front of the car to head to Hongjoong’s side to help him open the car door.

“Wow a gentleman. You know I could have just done it myself right?”

“Yes but it’s a date, I should be nice” Seonghwa moved slightly out of the way so Hongjoong could step out.

“So you’re saying that if this wasn’t a date, you wouldn’t do this?” Hongjoong said as he crossed his arms.

“Uh- no, wait-“

“Come on, let’s go in.” Hongjoong interrupted as he walked towards the café.

The café was decorated minimalistic, it had a black and white theme with hints of brown. Throughout the café, there were vinyls everywhere. Some were placed hanging on the walls, some were hung from the ceiling. Seonghwa watched as Hongjoong took his time gazing at the café. Seonghwa beamed, enjoying seeing Hongjoong happy and at peace this way. He took their orders while Hongjoong wasn’t watching and found a seat, motioning for Hongjoong to sit with him.

“Wow this is so pretty~”

“I know, not as pretty as you though” Seonghwa said as he pushed Hongjoong’s drink towards him.

“Were you always this flirty?” Hongjoong said as he took a sip from his drink, eyes widening at the taste.

“Haha no, I was just stating the truth baby” Seonghwa said before leaning into his hands, eyes still locked on Hongjoong. He didn’t realise the petname slipped out until he caught Hongjoong’s reaction.

“Don’t- Don’t call me that.” Hongjoong fidgeted in his seat, turning to face slightly away from Seonghwa.

“Say what? Baby? Do you like being called baby? Aww are you shy?” Seonghwa cooed at the sight before him, seeing Hongjoong pout made his heart do cartwheels.

“No!” he glared at Seonghwa.

“Then why are you blushing?”

“No- no I’m not” Now Hongjoong was pouting furiously, Seonghwa had a strong urge to pinch his cheeks, but he withheld himself, leaning back into the seat to continue sipping his drink.

“Okay baby”

“I just told you not to say that! You know what- sigh nevermind, you wouldn’t listen anyways.”

They continued talking for hours, discussing about their childhood and their hobbies. Hongjoong found out that Seonghwa and him shared a favourite kpop group. Seonghwa found out that Hongjoong’s mum doesn’t even know he’s an assassin.

“I told her I was an accountant” Hongjoong shrugged.

“And she believed you?!”

Hongjoong laughed softly. “It took a lot of convincing because she didn’t believe anyone would hire me because of my math grades, but she eventually accepted it. What are your parents like?”

“Oh um, I didn’t really have parents. I mean I did but my dad was an abusive alcoholic and I lost my mum to suicide at a young age.” Seonghwa said as he fidgeted with his fingers.

Hongjoong stayed silent for a bit, not knowing what to say. He eventually spoke up softly, “I’m- I’m sorry for asking”. I shouln’t-“ Seonghwa interrupted him saying “no no no, it’s okay. You wouldn’t have known either ways. Let me just continue telling you my story.”

“No Seonghwa-“

“Joong, it’s okay. I want you to hear it. Not to pity me, but I just think you should know what kind of person I actually am before you continue being friends with me.”

Hongjoong gulped white Seonghwa continued. “As I was saying, my dad was abusive and an alcoholic. He used to come home drunk almost every night and start beating my mum. My mum had to work 3 jobs to support us. She tried to hide the fact that my dad was abusing her every night, but I could always hear it.” Seonghwa glanced at Hongjoong to see that he was listening intently, so he took a deep breath and continued. “So, every night I cried myself to sleep, singing the song she used to sing to me to make me fall asleep. After she died I started staying at my aunt’s house and joining gangs to distract myself from what I was feeling. That’s how I became strong and met Jaewon, he offered me a job and so I’ve been with the agency ever since. The people I trusted would usually end up betraying me, so I stopped interacting with people just because I didn’t want to get betrayed again”.

“Is that why you always seem so cold in the office and tend to stay away from people?”

“Mhm. I just figured if I looked intimidating and seemed cold, people would leave me alone. I tried being cold to you too, but obviously my heart had a change of plans. I thought you’ll be scared of me and leave me alone, but you never got scared of me and kept tolerating me no matter how much I got on your nerves”. Hongjoong gave a comforting smile to Seonghwa, encouraging him.

“I’m just saying Hongjoong, I don’t want to hide my past from you. In fact, I want to tell you everything, I want to share my life with you. I’m sorry if I’m talking too much you’re probably bored and scarred by now; I get it if you want to stop being friends with me.” Seonghwa pulled his hand from the table before Hongjoong stopped him,

“Seonghwa. It’s okay, I don’t pity you, thank you for sharing your life with me and you definitely did not scar me okay, I’ve been scarred by way worse things. Let’s go for a walk. You planned on going to the nearby park right?”

Seonghwa nodded and Hongjoong grabbed Seonghwa’s hand, leading him out of the café.

They walked towards the park, hands still intertwined. When they finally found a bench to sit on, Hongjoong started. “Park Seonghwa.” Seonghwa looked at him, eyes mixed with confusion and worry as Hongjoong called his full name.

“I’m just going to be really honest with you, I don’t even know whether I actually like you or not. Part of me keeps telling me that I can’t fall in love with you, that I should just continue disliking you. But the other part of me can’t stop thinking about you, can’t stop thinking about how much I actually like hanging out with you and how much you’ve affected me. For better and worse.” Hongjoong blurted out calmly as Seonghwa listened to him, giving him all his attention.

“It’s okay baby, we can take our time. Besides, we have all the time in the world.” Seonghwa assured him as he put his arm around Hongjoong. “I can continue courting you. That is with your permission of course. I’ll try my best to make you fall in love with me ah, Kim Hongjoong.” He gave Hongjoong a smile, and Hongjoong hummed in response. They hung out for a bit more, enjoying the night breeze. Hongjoong continued laying his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder while Seonghwa rubbed circles onto Hongjoong’s shoulders, putting Hongjoong at ease. The night ended when Seonghwa dropped Hongjoong at his home, waving goodbye and rolling down the car windows, “we’ll have another date in the future right?”

Hongjoong pretended to be in thought before answering, “well, we’ll see how well you try to impress me then.” He sent Seonghwa a wink before heading to his apartment, obviously causing a frustrated Seonghwa.

The following days were entertaining, to say the least. His days at the office went by smoothly with Seonghwa not breaking his promise. Throughout the week, Hongjoong received flowers and small bento sets with notes attached to it. Hongjoong had to bear with all the teasing and gossiping in this office, his coworkers were so desperately trying to figure out who was Hongjoong’s secret admirer. At the end of the week, thirty minutes before Hongjoong left the office, he received a text from Seonghwa. 

**Seonghwa**

_So did I manage to earn a date?_

Hongjoong had to hide a smile from Yeosang, who was too busy sorting out files.

**Hongjoong**

_Hm… sure pretty boy_

**Seonghwa:**

_Okay 7pm tmr night, I’ll pick you up_

**Hongjoong:**

_Okay where are we going?_

**Seonghwa:**

_It’ll be a surprise ;)_

_Wear something fancy_

**Hongjoong:**

_So we’re going to a fancy restaurant_

**Seonghwa:**

_Erm. No. I’m not predictable like that_

_2 minutes later_

**Seonghwa:**

_Yes we’re going to a restaurant, but it’s not too fancy I promise_

_I’m paying btw_

**Hongjoong:**

_You’re so predictable haha_

**Seonghwa:**

_Hey!_

_Well yeah okay_

_I’ll see you tmr_

**Hongjoong:**

_Mhm cya <3_

As per previous time, Seonghwa picked Hongjoong up outside his apartment. This time, because Seonghwa told him that they were going to a fancy restaurant, Hongjoong wore a red velvet suit that matched his red slicked back hair. When he walked out, he saw Seonghwa with a pink suit and white inner wear.

“Wow… You- You wore pink! Your favourite colour.” Hongjoong pointed out, scanning Seonghwa up and down.

“Yeah I am, do you like it?” Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong could hear the worry in his voice.”

“Are you kidding? I love it! You definitely should wear bright colours more often, you look cute.” Hongjoong replied before heading to the passenger side.

“Wait did you just-“

“Come on, let’s go.” Hongjoong changed the topic to avoid Seonghwa’s question, heading into the car and closing the door afterwards. Seonghwa knew Hongjoong would never outwardly admit to him that he called him cute, so he simply kept it to himself, thinking about it the entire way to their destination.

Once they’ve arrived, Seonghwa parked in a nearby alley. The restaurant was in the outskirts of town, thus it wasn’t as crowded as Hongjoong expected. The waitress at the entrance asked for their reservation number before bringing them to their table. Hongjoong thought the restaurant had to be pricey for it to need a reservation. They sat down and opened the menus. Seonghwa watched as he saw Hongjoong’s eyes getting wider as he flipped the pages of the menu, price increasing as he flipped more towards the back. Seonghwa chuckled. “Hey you can just order anything you want. I’m pretty rich you know?” Seonghwa said before smirking.

“Hm, then I want this one.” Hongjoong said calmly, pointing to a $60 steak.

“Okay” Seonghwa called the waitress over and she took their orders down.

Once she left, Hongjoong started. “Okay so.” Seonghwa looked up at him.

“I’ve thought about it. Let’s start taking things seriously.” Seonghwa raised an eyebrow, questioning.

“I’m saying I like you, Park Seonghwa. Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Seonghwa blinked back, frozen in shock, not knowing what to say or how to react.

“Seonghwa?”

“Yeah yes yes of course. Yes, It’s just that-“ Seonghwa looked down, blush starting to form on his cheeks.

“Just what?”

“I was supposed to ask you that first…” Seonghwa pouted. Hongjoong held back a coo, seeing this side of Seonghwa made his heart flutter.

“Wait but really? You really wanna be my boyfriend?”

“Yes~” Hongjoong reached his hand out across the table to hold Seonghwa’s, “I really want to be your boyfriend ah Park Seonghwa.”

“Woah. That’s- That’s fast, it took just one week?! Great I can save up on gifts now.”

Seonghwa joked, smiling.

“Oh, okay then I take it back, I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore” Hongjoong huffed, crossing his arms and facing away from Seonghwa.

“Hey no baby~” Seonghwa whined, reaching out for Hongjoong.

Hongjoong was going to tell Seonghwa to not call him that until they were interrupted with plates of food being laid out on their table. He’ll give him a piece of his mind later. They ate peacefully, with small jokes being thrown at each other and light flirting. They mood stayed bright and relaxing, until a question from Seonghwa that slightly changed the mood.

“You know, the agency doesn’t allow agents to date. You know that right?” Seonghwa asked anxiously, Hongjoong saw the way his eyes softened up, seeming as if his heart got broken.

“I know. I mean we could just keep it to ourselves for now and decide in the future.” Hongjoong said as he continued cutting his meat, trying to seem calm as he didn’t want to make Seonghwa panic.

2 years go past and they have are now celebrating their two year anniversary without being caught. Seonghwa and Hongjoong were sitting on a yellow checkered picnic mat in the woods, each holding a glass of champagne. Hongjoong insisted he wanted the yellow coloured one because it reminded him of minions.

“Cheers, to our second-year anniversary, and many more.” Seonghwa said, raising his glass.

Hongjoong smiled, “cheers” before clinking their glasses together.

Seonghwa was lying on Hongjoong’s lap being fed strawberries when suddenly he sat up, turning to face Hongjoong.

“Hongjoong.”

“Hm?” Hongjoong replied, continuing to pick out the leaves from the strawberry he was going to feed Seonghwa.

“I’ve- I’ve been thinking. What if-“ Seonghwa was stuttering, Hongjoong being patient and letting him take his time with his words before Seonghwa blurted out, “What if we leave the agency and run away together?”

Hongjoong’s jaw dropped wide open after hearing those words leave Seonghwa’s mouth. “Seonghwa are you crazy?! You _do_ know how dangerous it’ll be if we do that. We wouldn’t have protection anymore you know?!” Seonghwa could see tears starting to form in Hongjoong’s eyes, and it pained him to see Hongjoong cry. Hongjoong was always panicking over the future and bringing this up definitely shook him but Seonghwa had to bring it up one day eventually.

“Hongjoong, we know we’re both the top two agents in the agency. You really think anyone stands a chance against us both?” Seonghwa tenderly placed his hand on Hongjoong’s, rubbing shapes into his hand.

“I know you’re the best, not me though”, at this point, Hongjoong started to sober up, drying his tears.

“Hongjoong, look at me”, Seonghwa brought his hands to Hongjoong’s jaw, tilting his jaw upwards so his eyes met Seonghwa’s. “You’re amazing at your job, I know that because Jaewon used to always compare me to you.” Seonghwa continued, shifting over to get closer to Hongjoong, siting slightly behind him to wrap his arms around his waist. “I’m still the best though, you’re second best in the agency.”

Hongjoong scoffed before playfully punching Seonghwa’s shoulder, still wrapped up in his arms. Seonghwa hugged him tighter at this action.

“I love you” Seonghwa said as he kissed Hongjoong’s cheek.

“Ew I hate the sound please don’t ever do it again, but I love you too.”

“What? Oh this sound?” Seonghwa asked before smothering Hongjoong with kisses, both of them giggling in between.

“Nooo stop.” Hongjoong whined still trapped in Seonghwa’s arms, struggling to escape. _How is this lanky dude to strong?!_

They stayed like this, wrapped in each other’s arms until Seonghwa unwrapped his arms from Hongjoong to reach over to grab something from the picnic basket. Hongjoong watched as Seonghwa pulled out a tiny black box before he opened it, showcasing two rings. Hongjoong gasped. Both rings were nearly identical, except that one was silver and the other was black in colour.

“I got these for us,” Seonghwa spoke shyly as he held open the box. He continued, “We never got anything that meant something special in our relationship, so I got these promise rings.” He looked up to Hongjoong, who was smiling at him, ever so endearingly. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Joongie, do you accept?”

“Yes oh my god yes of course I accept!” Hongjoong rushed to give Seonghwa a hug, his head laying in the crook of Seonghwa’s neck.

Seonghwa parted themselves to slide the silver ring onto Hongjoong’s finger, Hongjoong beaming with joy. Seonghwa thought he was glowing. Then Hongjoong reached into the box to slide the black ring onto Seonghwa’s finger before intertwining their hands together and lying on their backs.

“So we’re really doing this huh.” Hongjoong said, staring at the clouds.

“Doing what?” Seonghwa had suspicions for what he was talking about, but asked Hongjoong just to confirm his suspicions.

“Leaving the agency.”

“Mhm. It’s okay if you don’t want to though, I’m not going to force you.” Seonghwa said, now turning his head to face Hongjoong.

“Hm no, I want to. We would have to do it in the future anyways, if we want to spend our future together.” Seonghwa saw as Hongjoong’s eyes fluttered shut, trying to block out the sun.

“You- You actually want to spend our future together?” Seonghwa was now on his stomach, looking at Hongjoong lovingly.

Hongjoong looked over, smiling at him fondly. “Yes love”, he said as he brushed a stray strand of Seonghwa’s hair aside. Seonghwa smiled at him, before planting his face into Hongjoong’s chest, rubbing his face at Hongjoong’s chest as if he was a cat. Hongjoong could tell he was extremely happy to hear that and almost unable to contain his excitement.

The next day, Seonghwa gave his resignation letter to Jaewon, followed by Hongjoong the next day. Jaewon couldn’t believe it. When he saw Seonghwa putting down the envelope named “Resignation letter” on his table, he was astonished. Quite frankly upset at losing his best agent. He tried to convince Seonghwa to stay, but Seonghwa’s reason was because he wanted to explore the world before he grew old, not wanting his whole life to revolve on work alone. And what kind of friend would stop him from doing that? He thought his week couldn’t get any worse when Hongjoong entered his office the next day, handing him his resignation letter.

“Not you too” Jaewon sighed.

“Me too? Why? Did someone else come in to give you their resignation letter?”

“In fact, yes. Park Seonghwa just gave his to me yesterday.” Jaewon buried his face in his hands, trying to convince himself that it was all just a bad dream.

“Oh. Well if there’s nothing else for me, I’ll be off now.” Hongjoong said as he tried to ignore the blush creeping up his cheeks. Jaewon simply sighed as Hongjoong left his office. _That went easier than expected_ , Hongjoong thought.

Seonghwa was siting in his office cubicle, scrolling through social media when he received a text from Jaewon.

**Jaewon**

_Congrats btw_

**Seonghwa**

_Congrats on what?_

**Jaewon**

_You and Hongjoong, I’m not dumb you know?_

_I saw the matching rings_

_And you two giving me your resignation letters a day after each other? Really?_

_As agents I expected more from the both of you *rolls eye emoji*_

Seonghwa panicked a little reading the texts, but relaxed after he realized Jaewon wasn’t angry, simply teasing him.

**Seonghwa**

_Well we aren’t agents anymore aren’t we?_

_And thank you *kissing face emoji*_

**Jaewon**

_Well technically the both of you still are_

_Until we throw the party_

**Seonghwa**

_What party?_

**Jaewon**

_The goodbye party of course, for our two most beloved agents *winking face emoji*_

Seonghwa did not like socializing. Yes he wanted to change and be less cold towards people, be different from his past. But he had been already so used to being cold to the people in his office, excluding Jaewon and Hongjoong. Whatever it is, he thought that the party was unnecessary.

A week went past and everyone in the office got informed of the party, including Hongjoong and Seonghwa. They took off their rings for the party, just for extra measures, as given feedback by Jaewon. Everyone was having fun, enjoying the food when Seonghwa and Hongjoong coincidentally met each other in the bathroom. They hid in a corner, Seonghwa had his arms around Hongjoong’s waist and Hongjoong had his on Seonghwa’s neck.

“So, that’s it for us I guess. No more crime fighting, no more workload. Just us.”

“Just us” Hongjoong said before tip toeing to give Seonghwa a kiss on the forehead.

Their moment was suddenly interrupted when Yeosang barged into the bathroom, both of them scrambling to seem as far as possible, acting as if they were doing their own things.

“Come on love birds, everyone’s waiting for you” Yeosang said as he held open the door for them, ushering them out.

Seonghwa walked out casually, touching his hair as he walked past Yeosang. Hongjoong gave Yeosang a look as he walked out, implying “what the hell”. Yeosang simply gave a shrug before following them out.

The party finally ended, both of them heading into Seonghwa’s car and putting on their rings before finally heading home. They showered before heading to bed, tired from the amount of social interaction they had that day.

“I love you” Seonghwa said as he played with Hongjoong’s hair, who was currently buried deep within his chest.

Hongjoong looked up to give Seonghwa a slow-paced kiss, their lips slotting to fit each other perfectly as if they were made for each other. Hongjoong pulled away, saying “I love you too, my star.” Seonghwa thought he couldn’t be any luckier.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes soft little Seonghwa, I hope I'll write another one continuing their story! But for now, I hope you enjoyed this pls leave a kudos/comment it'll mean a lot to me :-:


End file.
